the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Stranglethorn Vale
The Stranglethorn Vale is a vast jungle-peninsula south of Duskwood. It encompasses the regions of Northern Stranglethorn and the Cape of Stranglethorn. Jungle trolls patrol this steaming rainforest. Ancient Gurubashi trolls once ruled the region, and the ruins of their great cities crumble in the jungle’s heat and growth. Naga hunt along the coast and vicious animals and plants, including the eponymous stranglethorns, make travel dangerous. The Arena, a center for gladiatorial games set in a ruined Gurubashi fighting stadium, draws shady characters of all races. The Vale was the primary center of the trolls of the Gurubashi Empire, and their cities were dotted all over the region. After the Empire's fall the cities of the troll empire fell into ruin, although they are still populated by trolls. In recent years, the Humans of Stormwind attempted to forge trade routes through this savage jungle. Though they managed to establish the small port town of Blackwater Cove, they were quickly overwhelmed by a crazed pack of Trolls and driven back to their homeland. In the wake of the Humans' departure, the crafty Goblin Trade Princes arrived on the jungle's shores and quickly set up their mining and deforesting operations. The Goblins have maintained a tenuous hold over these remote facilities, but they remain threatened by the Jungle Trolls' growing obsession with purging their ancient lands of any and all foreign invaders. '' '' Stranglethorn is as deadly as it is beautiful. It is inhabited by a large variety of beasts and hostile creatures that low level characters should not face alone. The primary sapient inhabitants are the Bloodscap and Skullsplitter Trolls. The Bloodscalp and Skullspliter trolls control much of the territory, in the northwest and east respectively. The troll city of Zul'Gurub sits in a valley in the northeast, which was once the capital of Troll civilization in Stranglethorn. In the north is a small village controlled by the renegade Stormwind Army Colonel, Conrad Kurzen. Other inhabitants include an encampment of Orges. Off the southeast coast is Jaguero Isle, inhabited by the enormous gorilla, King Mukla. There is a renegade group of sailors, known as the Bloodsail Bucaneers, who have built camps on the southwestern and southern shores of Stranglethorn Vale. A small population of Naga can be found in the southwest, and murlocs inhabit some underwater ruins in the northwest. The Venture Company also has two mining operations in Stranglethorn. In the northwest, the Zandalar Tribe has its base in Yojamba Isle, which was demolished in the Cataclysm. The Water Gate from the Deadmines can also been seen north of Yojamba Isle, though it cannot be entered. The weekly Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza event happens every Sunday from 2-4pm. Regional Conflicts In addition to the inhabitants listed above, the zone is populated by a large variety of relatively dangerous wild creatures. It is also a strategically important area, given that it is sandwiched between both Horde and Alliance territories, and thus it is also often one of the most actively contested areas in the Eastern Kingdoms. This is particularly true of the area immediately surrounding Nesingwary's Expedition at the north end of the zone, near the Duskwood border. However, hunting here is challenging and profitable, provided you can dodge the bullets. History '' '' Stranglethorn Vale has for millennia been the home of the jungle trolls, under the leadership of the Gurubashi tribe. Over time, the Gurubashi came to be unduly cruel, sacrificing trolls of other tribes to their evil god Hakkar the Soulflayer. After an extensive civil war, the tribes of Stranglethorn split, forever becoming enemies. The Darkspear tribe was one of these tribes, eventually driven offshore by a band of rampaging murlocs and taken in by the Horde. To this day, Stranglethorn remains a wild place full of danger. The Stone of the Tides "The ancient Gurubashi Empire was a source of many fascinating and intriguing legends that can be, no doubt, traced to their Environs. As examinations of their belief systems Societal practices have pointed to a great reverence for their natural surroundings. The Gurubashi Empire was surrounded on three sides by sea, so it comes as little surprise that water would figure prominently as an aspect of their society. Recent discoveries during Surveys of the Troll ruins in Stranglethorn have shown reference to an object called the "Stone of the Tides". Various fragments of troll legends can be pieced together to paint a rather complete picture of the stone and its importance to the Gurubashi Empire. It appears that the Stone of the Tides allowed its bearer to control water in its many forms." '' '' 'Notable Characters' Stranglethorn Vale is home to several characters of note. In Booty Bay, Baron Revilgaz and Fleetmaster Seahorn seek aid in the battle against the Bloodsail Buccaneers. In Grom'gol Base Camp attempts to rid the jungle of the bloodthirsty Bloodscalp and Skullsplitter trolls. In the Rebel Camp, Lieutenant Doren and his men seek to usurp the choke hold the evil Colonel Kurzen has put on the northern forest, and at his expedition camp, Hemet Nesingway, Jr sends bold hunters into the deepest parts of the vale in search of rare and exotic animals. Gnaz and Knaz Blunderflame have a small gnome house in the mountains above the Mosh'ogg ogre mound. They both sell engineering supplies to those who can find them. Reference ''This article has been adapted from WoWwikia.com '' Category:Places Category:Stormwind Locations Category:Stranglethorn Vale Category:Steamwheedle Locations Category:Jungles Category:Geography